Leela Maxwell
"You can only push a girl so far" Leela Ann Maxwell was born to Sarah and Johnathan Maxwell on September 10, 1991. Leela has a little brother, Liam Maxwell, four years younger than her born on June 23, 1995. Liam and Leela were never that close, sure Leela would have always protected her younger brother but with the four year age gap they never made it that important to properly bond. Sarah's mother's line were hunters. Although Sarah never told Johnathan or the rest of her family about her heritage, which meant Leela and Liam never saw her mother's side of the family. But they spent a lot of time with Johnathan's parents. Although that all changed when Leela turned sixteen and they ended up in a car crash, she was dragged out of the wreak by some unknown figure and before she could get back to helping her family out, she passed out. When she woke up their were police standing over her trying to see if she was okay, a paramedic was running his hands over her body trying to see if she was at all injured in any way. But apart from some scratches and bruises there was nothing important broken or hurt. Leela was explained about her parents death and taken in to custoday for protection, after that Sammual and Michealle Kingston came to pick her up and take her home. Her mothers parents were her rightful guardian's in the case that everyone was killed. That was when Leela's training began, her grandparents didn't think the death of her family was just a simple acident. Blood Money "You think it's easy living my life? Why don't you try it" Blood Mate "I could just kill you and that would make it easier" "How would that be easier?" "I would enjoy it. A lot" '' ''-Leela and Alexander Early History Leela's parent's died when she was sixteen, and she was moved across the country to where her grandparents lived. Her grandparents she had heard nothing about, she was nervous and on edge when she met them, sure her mother had shown her pictures. But that was the only way she reconised them. Sarah was an only child. So therefore, Leela's grandparents had had no other people to teach once they had lost their only daughter to a normal life. But with both her mother and father gone from exception circumstance it was now her time to learn how to become a hunter. Leela at first couldn't pick up the simplest of things. The guns they tried to teach her with fired back and nearly dislocated her arms. She couldn't throw anything in a straight line and while trying to work with Salt and Holy water, she spilled it everywhere. But part of Leela's clumsiness came from the fact; she didn't believe them. "You can't be serious. They are not real. Have you went loopy? Is that the reason mom didn't want us here?" She couldn't believe that out there their were Vampires, Werewolves, Demons and other such nonsense. She had never seen anything and her parents had died in a car crash.To her that didn't seem out of the ordinary. But when her grandparents started to show her pictures of the acident and take her out in realy hunts. She slowly came to grips with the life she was about to start living. With her belief everything began to fit into place a bit more. She built up her strength in little things starting off with weight lifting and running. Before she knew it she could shot a gun with the backfire hurting her arm, she had worked out to wear a padded jacket which helped take the blow. When her life was on the line everything became a lot easier to deal with. "I got this grandpa" Leela was taking out on hunts with her grandad. Until her grandad was injured at a vampire hurt, which made Leela tell her grandparents to retire from the hunting buisness. Nine Years spent with them and now she was ready to take over what they had been doing. It took another year to convince her grandad although her gran knew it was time to leave. She was feeling tired and she was reaching 70. Just the same as her grandad. But after, she settled them down in an old house away from everything that could cause danger, she took off. Knowing she wasn't going to be home again, knowing she couldn't be home again. But she didn't need to be, she knew everything that her grandparents had taught her about hunting and she wasn't scared about what she could do and when she could do it. Leela followed herself to other hunters, and for a while worked with Xavier from time to time, although he didn't work well with others. He let her tag along and they did a lot of big jobs together. She reminded him or his sister; Gabriella Blackwell and they did talk about their familys. It did take time before they were able to talk about anything though. "Why can't you be nice?" "It's not in my nature" "Natures can be changed" "Not mine" ''- Leela and Xavier. '' Xavier was closed off and guarded and Leela was taught never to tell anything about her family. Together they had great instincts and strengths. But that didn't always make them the best team. They had faults and since they both didn't trust each other, it caused a lot of damages and bruises. Powers / Abilities "Could an ordinary girl stab you with a knife in the right spot to end your life?" Although Human, Leela has hunter blood running through her system and has been taught how to handle different types of weapons and the best way to kill each and every creature that her grandparents had come across, she is an expert with a crossbow and she loves to use a sword. The backfire of a gun has always caused difficult in her shoulders but with pads in most of her jackets and attached to the bottom of her favourite gun. That made it a lot easier for her to able to control it. She has an enchanced level of speed and endurance although only more than humans not as much as other supernatural creatures. Leela knows the best way to use salt and other such homely liquids and solids in the best way to keep out the worst type of supernatural creatures. She has an attitude that comes from her parents death and she is looking for vengence against whomever killed them, which gives her more of a will to fight. Weakenesses "I'm not like you. I'm human. I can die" Leela is a mortal, she has weaknesses like every other mortal. Her skin can be pierced with sharp objects and she heals at a normal human pace. Her skin has grown rough over the years of fighting and being hurt but never the less it can still be injured. Leela gets tired and needs to sleep for at least six hours a day, just like every human and when she goes for days without sleep it catches up on her and she becomes exhuasted. Being shot, stabbed, and other such tortures will hurt and could kill her. She is affected by the same things other humans are, she just has a greater will to live over most.